


옆집 시리즈 03

by nyeong



Series: 수상한 옆집언니/병아리 의대생 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeong/pseuds/nyeong
Summary: 앙겔라 엉덩이가 납작하다는건 저의 뇌피셜음 다른 시리즈 분위기랑 너무 달라서 좀 띠용스럽긴 하지만 그냥 이런게 보고싶어갖고 써봄





	옆집 시리즈 03

  
"그거 꼭 가야 하는 거예요? 매번 안 가도 된다더니."  
"형식적 절차도 가끔 필요하거든."  
"상 받는 걸 그렇게 좋아했었나."  
"싫어하는 사람 있어?"

앙겔라는 부시시한 머리를 하고서 눈을 꿈뻑거렸다. 눈을 뜨니 옆자리는 비어있고, 어디서 향긋한 냄새가 나 고개를 들어보니 오랜만에 보는 제복 차림의 아멜리가 보였다. 대충 그 의미를 눈치채곤 잔뜩 실망한 한숨을 내지르던 참이었다. 이불 속 제 알몸이 그에게 아무런 위력도 발휘하지 못하고 있다는 것, 그리고 금쪽같은 방학 중 하루를 이렇게 포기해야 한다는 게 약이 올라 불손한 태도로 내가 하나 만들어 줄게요. 최고의 테크니션 뭐 그런 거로, 같은 말을 했다. 아멜리는 눈을 굴리며 대답을 삼켰다. 그 눈빛을 보면 내가 생각하는 뜻은 아닐 것 같은데.  
주변 박사고 예비 박사고 대체 다 왜 저런 걸까. 아멜리가 손에 꼽는 엉큼한 사람을 셋 정도 뽑자면 첫째가 블랙워치 사령관, 둘째가 그 사령관과 일하는 빨간 머리 박사, 셋째가 저 노란 머리 의대생이었다. 틈만 나면 저를 희롱하려 드는 게 싹수가 보이는 듯했다. 지금도 저런데 나이를 더 먹으면 어떻게 될지 상상하고 싶지 않았다. 한동안 조용하다 싶어 하던 일에 열중하고 있을 때 맨발이 바닥을 밟는 소리가 들렸다. 투 비 컨티뉴드 라더니. 구시렁구시렁.

"시간이 지금만 있니. 저녁도 있고 밤도 있는데."  
"3일 만에 집에 온 애인 그냥 내버려 둘 나이가 아니라서요."  
"내가 네 나이 평균 따라가면 심혈관이나 뇌혈관 중 하나는 터져 죽어."  
"그렇게 약한 사람 아닌 거 다 알거든요? 어떻게 사람이 낮밤이 이렇게 달라?"

다음엔 혈관이 터지는 한이 있어도 아침에 못 일어나게 해야겠군. 아멜리는 삐져나온 눈썹을 정리하며 조용히 계획을 세웠다. 늘씬하게 빠진 은색 립스틱을 들어 뚜껑을 벗기려 할 때쯤, 어차피 한 번은 지워질 건데 입술은 뭐하러 바르냐며 앙겔라가 등을 끌어안았다. 얇은 이불 너머로 뜨끈한 피부와 굴곡이 느껴졌다. 애교스럽게 목덜미에 코를 비비는 게 내심 귀엽기도 했지만 아멜리는 일부러 딱딱한 목소리로 경고했다. 하얀 이불인데 립스틱 묻으면 너랑 같이 넣고 세탁기 돌려버릴 거야. 그러거나 말거나, 앙겔라는 두르고 있던 이불을 펼쳐 두 사람을 싸매버렸다. 햇살이 다 투과하지 못해 어두컴컴하고, 좁고, 습한 이불 속에서 앙겔라는 한껏 노려보는 눈을 피해 입술을 꾹 눌렀다가 좌우로 비빈 다음 떨어져 나왔다. 입가로 번진 자국을 쓱 문지르며 거봐요, 하는 맹랑한 대학생에게 연상을 존중하는 법을 좀 가르칠 필요가 있겠다 싶어, 아멜리는 집을 나서야 할 시간을 셈해봤다.

네가 지금 얼마나 무방비한지 잊었나 본데, 하며 맨 엉덩이를 움켜쥐니 간지럽다며 몸을 비튼다. 볼기 아래쪽으로 갈라진 골을 검지손가락이 파고들자 단숨에 시야가 트이며 시원한 공기가 쏟아진다. 몸을 꽁꽁 싸매고 부루퉁한 얼굴을 해선 이쪽을 쏘아본다. 귀 끝이 좀 빨간 걸 본 아멜리는 이 망아지 같은 애인을 다룰 때 좀 더 자주 써먹어야겠다는 생각을 머리 한쪽 귀퉁이에 잘 접어놓았다. 이마에 맺힌 땀을 휴지로 두드려 닦는 걸 여전히 눈을 세모나게 뜨고 보는 앙겔라를 거울 너머로 바라보며 아멜리는 번진 입술을 정리했다.

"너는 아무 때나 내키면 입술 비비적대면서 난 네 엉덩이 하나 못 만지니?"  
"거기는…. 아무튼 입이랑 엉덩이가 같아요?"  
"네가 제일 좋아하는 게 그거니까 나도 내가 제일 좋아하는 걸 고른 건데."  
"참나. 그럼 엉덩이랑 살던가."  
"......"

탁, 하고 손에 든 펜슬을 내려놓은 아멜리가 뭐라 대꾸도 할 틈 없이 성큼성큼 다가와 꼭 여며 쥔 이불을 강제로 잡아 벌렸다. 그래, 말 나온 김에 지금 받아 갈게. 정말 뜯어가려는 셈인지 반듯하게 정리한 손톱이 살을 찍어 눌렀다. 힝, 아니면 흥, 의 중간 정도인 앓는 소리와 함께 앙겔라는 아멜리의 얼굴을 냅다 밀어버렸다. 아니, 여기 약한 거 알면서! 팔이 바들바들 떨릴 정도로 힘을 주고 있었지만 아멜리는 조금 뒤로 밀려나기만 할 뿐 꿈쩍도 하지 않았다. 상황이 좀 급박하지만 않았다면 그 단단한 육체가 아주 흥미롭다고 생각하며 냉큼 잡아끌었겠지만, 살이 뜯겨나갈 위기에 처해 앙겔라는 그 팔 안에서 벗어나려 버둥거렸다. 아파요, 잘못했어요, 자기야, 무슨 말에도 아귀힘은 줄어들지 않았다. 눈빛은 또 왜 이렇게 뜨거운 거야. 설마 진심은 아니겠지.

앙겔라의 애인은 그다지 상식적인 사람은 아니었지만 말도 안 되는 일 정도는 구분할 줄 알았다. 그러니까 지금같이 제 볼품없는 엉덩이를 뿌리째 뽑아갈 것처럼 꽉 쥐고서 아무 말도 없이 놔주지 않는건 일종의 보복일 것이다. 그래야만 했다. 아멜리라면 맨손으로 살 정도는 뜯어내지 않을까 하는 막연하고도 조금은 그럴듯한 상상이 가능했기 때문이다.

"아. 아, 아아악. 잘못 했다니까아."  
"어떻게 믿어."  
"진짜로요. 이제 적당히 까불게, 놔줘요…"  
"안 까부는 게 아니고, 적당히?"  
"그건 불가능-헉."

방향을 조금 비튼 체벌에 앙겔라의 사과가 배는 많고, 빨라졌다. 다리 사이의 갈라진 균열 끝에 뭔가 단단하고 따뜻한 게 닿았다. 송송 퍼진 체모를 쓰다듬는 그것이 조금 전까지 제 살을 터뜨릴 기세로 쥐어 잡고 있던 손가락임을 직감한 앙겔라가 다시 버둥거리기 시작했다. 여전히 다른 쪽 볼기를 꽉 쥐고서 저를 내려다보는 뜨겁고 건조한 눈을 벗어나야 했다. 이 정도도 못 참아서 일은 어떻게 하려고 그래. 발바닥 몇 번 간질이면 죄다 일러 바치겠구만. 적어도 이런 식으로 고문할 사람은 세상에 하나 이상은 없을 것 같은데. 앙겔라는 속으로 이를 부득부득 갈며 콧소리를 섞어 아양을 떨었다. 일단 이 손아귀에서 벗어나는 게 우선이다.

  
눈물이 그렁그렁해진 앙겔라를 잠시 쳐다보던 아멜리가 흠, 하며 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 꽤 불쌍해 보였겠지? 희망이 한 줌 정도 잡히는 것 같다는 생각을 하는 순간 아멜리의 얼굴이 귀 옆으로 달라붙었다. 그래, 생각해 보니까 이건 좀 아닌 것 같네. 역시, 하며 회심의 미소를 지으려던 앙겔라를 기다린 건 예상에 없던 옵션이었다. 나만 좋아하는 걸 쥐고 있으면 안 되지, 그건 불공평한 거고 넌 그런 걸 용납 못 하니까. 그리고 아프기만 한 건 아니잖아. 앙겔라는 화가 나지만 할 말도 없는 기분을 방금 몇 분간 벌써 다섯 번은 넘게 느꼈다. 찢어지는 것 같은 고통 너머에 확실히 존재감을 발하는 뭔가 다른 감각이 존재하긴 했지만 그래도 이건 아니잖아? 차라리 아멜리와 육탄전을 하는 편이 나았다. 인내심이 아주 깊은 그가 지금처럼 엄하게 굴 때면 어떻게 되는지 앙겔라는 아주 잘 알고 있었다. 게다가 지금 아멜리가 꽉 잡고 있는 곳은... 그러니까... 말하자면 앙겔라의 급소 같은 곳이니까.  
그 똑똑한 머리를 굴릴 시간을 더 주지 않고 아멜리는 엉덩이며 사이에 파고든 손은 그대로 두고 팔에 힘을 줘 앙겔라를 번쩍 들어 올렸다. 살짝 뒤로 젖힌 허리에 깜짝 놀라 종아리를 감고 실어 날라지며 곧 앙겔라는 체념하기로 했다. 빳빳한 제복 어깨 단에 노란 머리칼이 부스스 흩어졌다.

현직 특수요원을 무력으로 제압할 방법도 없는 주제에 앙겔라는 그를 가만히 두지 않았다. 이런 보복을 당할 수 있다는 걸 알지만 자꾸 건드리고 싶었다. 눈썹을 찡그리면서도 아무 말 없이 넘어가는 얼굴이나, 정 귀찮으면 저를 둘러안고 꼼짝 못 하게 만드는 팔이나 다리, 꼭꼭 눌러 참는 가르랑대는 목소리 같은 게 참을 수 없이 앙겔라를 자극했다. 뭣보다 제 납작한 엉덩이를-스스로는 컴플렉스로 여겨 어지간해선 내보이기 싫어했지만- 세 살 꼬마처럼 쥐고 놓지 않으려는 내밀한 욕심, 혹은 욕정 같은 것도 싫지 않았다. 다만 그쪽에만 신경이 과도하게 밀집한 건지 손톱만 스쳐도 경기하듯 몸이 비틀어지는 느낌을 견디기 힘들었을 뿐이다. 그러고 나면 진이 다 빠져 꼼짝도 하기 싫어졌으니까. 아무래도 아멜리는 좀 말랑거리는 게 취향인 듯했다. 푸딩이며 젤리 같은 걸 뚫어져라 쳐다볼 때 눈치챘어야 했는데.

왜 죽상이냐며 그만할까 하는 말에 앙겔라는 그의 가슴팍을 세게 때렸다. 시끄럽고 하던거나 계속해요. 사람 비비 꼬게 만들어놓고 이제 와서 무슨 양심 없는 소리람. 마사지하듯 주무르고 누르고 미끄러지는 손길이 필요 이상으로 느긋한 저의를 뻔히 아는 앙겔라가 키스를 조르기 위해 아멜리의 뒤통수를 손으로 감았다. 탁. 팔목을 낚아채는 투가 꽤 단호했다. 나한테 손대도 된다고는 안 했어. 오금을 핥으며 손을 놔준 아멜리는 앙겔라 스스로 제 양손을 붙들게 시키고는 또 그러면 그냥 가겠다, 고 으름장을 놓았다.

앙겔라가 좋아하는 걸 주겠다던 말이 정말 액면 그대로였는지 아멜리는 부드러운 살덩이를 마음껏 주무르며 벌어진 다리부터 그 사이까지 곳곳에 입술을 놓았다. 아까부터 힘껏 경직된 등골이 쑤셨지만 부풀어 오른 돌기를 낼름 핥거나 비틀어 눌러버리는 통에 가만히 있을 수가 없었다. 누운 3자를 그리며 접힌 살 밑부분을 손톱으로 살살 긁자 날개뼈가 반으로 접힌다. 그으거 싫어, 하지 마, 하는 얌전해진 망아지를 보며 아멜리는 이를 드러내며 웃었다. 나도 싫은데? 으으...

결국 아멜리는 엉덩이를, 앙겔라는 입술-아멜리의 넓은 아량으로-을 각자 원하는 위치에 둘 수 있었지만 오래 가지 않았다. 거의 뭔가 잡힐 것 같다는 생각에 제 허벅지 사이의 머리통을 더듬어 잡는 순간 벌떡 일어난 아멜리가 제복을 정리하며 옆구리에 모자를 끼운다. 뭐가 어떻게 된 건지 좀 제정신이 아닌 상태에서 슬쩍 팔을 짚고 몸을 세운 앙겔라에게 화가 날 만큼 녹아내리는 미소를 지으며 반드르르한 입술을 닦는다. 이따 저녁에 봐, ma chérie.  
혈류가 요동쳐 가만히 둘 수 없는 다리 사이가 너무 뜨거웠고 이걸 어쩌라고 그냥 가버리는지에 대한 원망이 치밀어 앙겔라는 있는 힘껏 침대 위에서 버둥거렸다.

**Author's Note:**

> 앙겔라 엉덩이가 납작하다는건 저의 뇌피셜  
> 음 다른 시리즈 분위기랑 너무 달라서 좀 띠용스럽긴 하지만 그냥 이런게 보고싶어갖고 써봄


End file.
